Ultimate Habits
by AzureFlx
Summary: What if you added Lavi, Coffee, and Computers together, what could possibly go wrong? Find out some of the bizzare habits of those who live in the Black Order Headquarters! -A Bonus Chapter Added!-
1. Lavi, Coffee, and Computers Part 1

Summary: The strange and secretive habits of the inhabiters of the Black Order come into light. First Habit: What could Lavi possibly be doing so early in the morning?!

Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray-Man, I wouldn't be writing my story HERE would I? I'd be putting them down in bonus pages of the manga! --rolls eyes-- I probably don't even own this idea, I got this sometime while reading "Ask Rabi" and "Reasons Why Exorcists DON'T Have Internet" ...

Note: Lavi/Rabi/Ravi, I'll just be using the spelling I found in the official manga... I'll write about 2 to 3 chapters and if I only get like 0-2 reviews, I'll drop this before my self-esteem does... Well, hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------

Lavi was lying down on his bed trying to find something interesting to look at, or anything in general that would make it feel as if time moved faster. He glanced over at the clock once more that was miraculously still visible and functioning under the unbelievably huge stacks of paper he and bookman had placed on the desk in their room.

_Dammit, only 12:47?! A minute couldn't have been that long; maybe that clock's finally broke?_ He fidgeted under his covers and glanced over and over at the clock impatiently waiting for the hour hand to finally reach the number 2, and the minute hand to reach the 7.

So what exactly was Lavi waiting for? This strange habit in the earliest of hours had began about a month ago…

-------------------------------------------------------

_--__Sometime in the Previous Month--_

_Stupid Panda Gramps, now I'll be the first exorcist in history of the Black Order to die of BOREDOM!_

Lavi was taking a little night stroll around the tower since he couldn't get a wink of sleep anyway. Actually, if he would be very surprised if he could _even_ fall asleep tonight.

Coming home from a mission with huge bags under his eyes, Lavi had been looking forward to finally getting some well-deserved rest after days of no sleep because of having to keep watch in an Akuma infested town and no Allen and his cursed eye to detect them right off the bat.

However, his mentor, Bookman had other plans. As soon as he found Lavi walking up the stairs from the dock, he grabbed the sleepy redhead by the ear and dragged him off to the Library.

"Ow, ow, ow, _itaisa_!" Lavi rubbed his throbbing right ear. He could swear that if Bookman kept doing this he'd have only one good ear left to go match with his only one eye. "Geeze Panda, at least lemmie get a _wink_ of sleep after that mission! Cut me some slack will ya?!"

Bookman clicked his tongue at the reply. Teenagers. With hormones controlling probably more than 75 of their thoughts and constant complaints about their esthetics and their "needs", they could never fulfill any role, let alone to be the successor to Bookman, that would require self-devotion and placing business before pleasure without complaint or a fight. "You've got homework. As a successor to the important job of Bookman you must keep your mind sharp and nourished."

"You know what Panda? I completely agree with you. So as soon as me and my ever-so-important brain gets some shut-eye, we'll come back and eat the encyclopedia or something 'k? Ja ne!" As he turned around to leave, Bookman proceeded to kick him into the nearest bookshelf. Ah well, he didn't really expect it to work. Whoever said "it can't hurt to try" obviously never met the Bookman.

"Stupid green-horned apprentice, sleeping will not increase your knowledge let alone do something about your insolent behavior. By 5 o'clock sharp, I want to see a complete and detailed summary on all the recorded history of the Black Order tomorrow morning. I've already done you the favor of picking out all the books you'll need and set them on that table so get to work, you ungrateful little brat."

Lavi glanced over at the said table and immediately he could feel his jaw drop and his one eye threatening to pop right out of its socket. There were so many books stacked on top of the single, ancient table that it reminded him of Komui's desk on especially busy work days with the mentioned scientist off somewhere ditching work.

By the time he finally picked his jaw off the cold, unforgiving floor, Bookman was already gone leaving the bookman-in-training with only the books in the library for company.

Somehow he managed to get his "homework" done by midnight after several cups of coffee and reminding himself several times that ditching work like Komui wouldn't work since Bookman, unlike Reever, would probably either box his ears off or give him the kick of a lifetime that would undoubtedly result in a painful and bloody end for him.

When he finished, he proceeded to his room expecting that he would fall asleep before he reached his bed. But it never happened.

Coffee, as Lavi found out, was a rather cruel and evil substance. All day he was trying to stay awake in order to finish the work and avoid the wrath of the over-aged Panda. So he had thought of the "brilliant" idea of drinking gallons and gallons of that brown, caffeine-loaded drink… Only to find the desired effects kicking in several _hours_ after he had received a bloody head from dropping onto the unforgivingly solid floor too many times.

Now the evil coffee was keeping him awake even after his task was done with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs and walk around the huge building.

Lavi let out a huge sigh. For the 29th time that night, he wished that Yu-chan wasn't off on some sort of mission so that he would have a victim, I mean _buddy_, to tease around with and kill some time.

He already tried Allen's room. And disappointedly found the small, white-haired exorcist snoring away.

_Wow, I wonder how they get all that drool off his sheets everynight._ Lavi prodded, shook, and even shouted in the ear of the snoring exorcist, only to find that whatever dream Allen was having would not let him go. _Aww, that's no fun._

In the end Lavi had to accept that whatever mission Allen had that day knocked him out senseless and probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon. _Lucky brat. Why don't I get to sleep like that?!_

Doodling on the senseless exorcist's face proved to be very boring without an audience. Defeated, Lavi left room with a vandalized Allen snoring away happily in his dreamland.

Lavi raised both arms and did a long stretch.

"Hello?" He called out into the empty corridor.

"Heeellloooooooo." What the hell?! An answer? Was the Black Order haunted?

"Anyone there? I'll let you know, I kick major ass, so you better not play ghost with me." Almost immediately, he heard a reply. Only, the "reply" this time was rather broken up and made no real sense.

"Anyone?" "Kick ass!" "Play ghost with me." _Ahhh, so that's it._ He laughed at his stupidity. _Of course! It's an ECHO!_

He continued walking around while shouting out random things that strangely amused him when echoed back. Things like, "Yu-chan loves Allen!" "Komui! Lenalee's getting MARRIED!" and etc…

"Yu-chan loves mugen, but mugen don't love him back!" Lavi grinned and waited for his reply.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Wait, that wasn't what he said.

The sound of a gigantic saw cut through the halls, sending shivers down Lavi's back. _What the hell?!_ When he glanced around, he knew immediately where the sound came from. Sometime during his walk, he had ended up in the floor that contained some of the most disturbing rooms in the whole world; Komui's experiement rooms.

Not that anyone really knew if he actually did any experiements in there. All people did know was that the door was painted in what looked like blood, some really creepy sounds of machinery could be heard, and screams were of no surprise anymore.

Usually most people would stay away from these rooms but…… _Ah well, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back._ He walked along the hall of the said rooms until he came to the room with the least amount of sounds.

Lavi placed a hand on the doorknob. Did he dare? Did he dare to enter one of _the_ rooms of the crazy mad scientist that even his faithful assistant Reever avoided? Well, of course he dared! Other wise he would've run away long ago!

He turned the handle and slowly stepped inside imagining all the horrible secrets he might discover. _Eh? That's it?!_

Surprisingly, the room he had entered wasn't gruesome at all. In fact, all it contained were these huge machines and a couple of smaller ones on desks. _Well that sure sucked the fun out of things._

He glanced over at one of the machines.

If he recalled properly, these things were called _computers_; things that supposedly helped with work and made it really easy to contact people. He'd found a book on computers once during his random selection of books at the library.

_Lessie, this here is the mouse, the keyboard, screen and… Well let's just see what this can do._ He down in a black chair that was right in front of the computer. _Hmmm, looks like Komui was looking at something._

He read what he recalled as the "address bar"... He had no idea what it meant, but already thought this "computer" stuff was weird. Lots of dots and slashes everywhere with weird words that made absolutely no sense to him in between...

As Lavi scrolled down and read the contents of the page he nearly fell out of his chair. _WHAT THE HELL?!_

_----------------------------- _

That's it so far, guess this is more like an "opening" chapter? The real story starts in the next chapter._  
_


	2. Lavi, Coffee, and Computers  Part 2

Disclaimer: I am going to assume that I don't have to repeat my words every chapter…

Note: For some reason, in the last chapter a lot of things got deleted... Including something vital in the last note that made it sound as if I'm going to write 23 chapters before giving up… It's 2 to 3 chapters, which is strange since last I checked I already more reviews than I imagined... Hmmm, I'll just see how this goes.

---------------------

Last Chapter:_ He read what he recalled as the "address bar"... He had no idea what it meant, but already thought this "computer" stuff was weird. Lots of dots and slashes everywhere with weird words that made absolutely no sense to him in between..._

_As Lavi scrolled down and read the contents of the page he nearly fell out of his chair. __WHAT THE HELL?!_

----------------------------

It was a huge miracle that Lavi wasn't blind already. After all, it was the second time in within 24 hours that his eye was being held in place by probably only a couple optical nerve strands with the majority of the organ popping out in a seemingly-impossible way. _Oh god, I can't believe this... I dunno if I should laugh like a maniac or run away screaming._

----------------------------

_--8:23 am, that morning--_

_Allen's POV_:

Allen was absolutely positive that this day was going to be a horrible one. After all, if your morning started out horribly, your day was bound to follow the same way.

Being so tired from the mission before, he hadn't bothered to close the curtains at his window last night. Consequently, the sun's rays came glaring in without mercy and woke the white-haired exorcist very early and sore from the previous day's activities.

Also, he had discovered in the bathroom, someone had taken the time to visit him sometime during the night and cover his face in black ink. Then again, that _someone_ (he had one name in mind, and it happened to belong to a certain red head who had done this sort of thing before) had most likely simply doodled on his face and Allen's own tossing and turning in his sleep probably smeared the ink until its current state.

Now not only did he have to scrub his face furiously to get the smudges off, he had to either find a way to remove the stains on his pillow and blanket or face the wrath of the cleaning lady who was already very pissed off from having to clean off his drool every night.

Being unsuccessful with his efforts, he was pounded black-and-blue with a pink slipper that had seemed so harmless and soft up 'till now...

"Ahh, I just hope the day doesn't get any worse." Allen groaned. That's when he saw Lavi swaying side to side as he walked down the halls. Normally he would've asked the older exorcist if something was wrong, but he had a thing or two that he wanted to say to him about vandalizing his face like that.

"Lavi, I want a word with you." Much to his surprise Lavi jumped and immediately backed away to the nearest wall.

_Lavi's POV:_

This was absolutely terrible. He couldn't sleep in the end and he was sure that caffeine wasn't the only factor that was affecting him. Images from that _thing_, kept haunting his mind and burning his eyes. Where Komui got that sort of information, he did _not_ want to know.

He feared to go out of his room; he would surely meet at least ONE of the three he did not want to meet.

But of course, his stomach would not co-operate and soon found himself walking down to the cafeteria to fill its needs. _Gah, so... sleepy..._ He was aware of the floor constantly swaying side to side when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Lavi, I want a word with you." _Shit!_ He jumped up in surprise and back away from the younger exorcist to the nearest wall.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I'M COMPLETELY INNOCENT! IT'S ALL KOMUI'S FAULT! Right, that's it, IT'S ALL KOMUI'S FAULT!!!" He screamed. He was aware that everybody within earshot (which is a pretty big range given how loudly he shouted) had now turned to face the hyperventilating teenager, namely, him.

"Lavi what are you talking about?" To Lavi's relief, Allen had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Geh, it was nothing. Absolutely nothing." He let out a sigh of relief. He had no idea why he was so worried, just because he had found out about _it_ didn't mean that anybody knew that he had found out. "Erm, so what was it you said?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you did last night." Allen frowned. He had no idea what could've caused Lavi to react like that, but he didn't know what to do. Something in his gut told him he wouldn't want to know, but something in the back of his head suggested he ask about it.

"L-last night? Eh, w-what is it?" Lavi swallowed. Did his sudden outburst give something away? Did Allen find out? _Gah, this isn't going to help me! Ok, just calm down and see what he's talking about, just don't give anything away that's unnecessary..._

"You're the one that doodled all over my face last night aren't you?" The older teen suddenly stopped in his tracks. Was that what Allen wanted to ask? That's it? Lavi burst out laughing. _That was it! He doesn't know! I'm safe! Woo hoo! Well, for now anyway._

_Allen's POV:_

"Erm, yeah, sorry 'bout that." Lavi ruffled the white hair of his surprised companion. "But it's no biggie right? You washed it off just fine."

"Um, yeah I guess..." Allen eyed him suspiciously. One minute the red head was screaming some nonsense about the infamous Chinese scientist, the next he was laughing and looking as if it was the best day of his life... Either Lavi had the worst case of mood swings Allen had ever seen, or something was up. Something _very_ wrong was up; he was willing to bet his breakfast on it.

"Hey, Lavi is-" Oof! He had been too thinking what could be the matter with the bookman-in-training that he hadn't been looking ahead and jumped into the back of someone. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was..."

In the middle of his nearly automatic apology, he stopped.

Many thoughts entered Allen's head at this point. The strongest ones were: 1_. Why did he have to bump into him of all people_? 2_. I'm really don't wanna be beaten twice in one day._ and 3._ Where was Lavi?_

"Do you keep your eyes for decoration or something beansprout?" As usual, the Japanese swordsman's words were as sharp and cold as the black sword he kept on his back. The highly-trained vein in his forehead was already clearly visible.

Kanda had opened his mouth to say something else, when something caught his attention. "And what the hell are you doing?"

Allen turned to see who he was talking to. _Ah, is that where he went._ He sweat dropped.

What had caught both the exorcists' attention was another exorcist who was currently hyperventilating, hanging onto the top of a pillar for dear life, and drained of color on his face so much that it stood in deep contrast to his bright, red hair.

"Eh, yo! How 'ya doing today Yu- erm, Kanda?" Lavi nervously replied. "Nice weather eh?" More nervous laughter. By now, Allen wasn't only willing to bet his _breakfast_ that something was terribly wrong. He would've bet his entire day's meal, and that was really something.

"Lavi, is something wrong?" The change from Lavi's usual habit of calling Kanda by his first name worried Allen greatly. _Did something happen between the two of them?_

"Like I said, what the hell are you doing?" He saw one of Kanda's eyebrows rise in question. _I'm guessing Kanda doesn't know what's up either._

_Lavi's POV:_

Right after Allen had replied to him, he had already seen the Japanese exorcist walking slowly ahead. _Oh god, just when I thought I was safe._ So he did whatever popped into his mind first, fleeing to the highest place possible in less than 4 seconds.

"Like I said, what the hell are you doing?"

"Erm, well... Hmm, that's a very interesting question ya got there." Lavi slowly climbed back down. _Ok, don't act suspicious, nothing is going on, I know nothing... I know nothing, I do not question whatever I did NOT see, and- gah! Just, stop, thinking._ "Right, erm... I saw a moth there?" He knew it was a lame excuse, but it was the best one he could think of while trying to keep his mind blank.

"Lavi, you're acting strange today." Allen looked the red head straight in the eye. "Is there something you're hiding from us?"

He took a deep breath. _Ok, maybe I should just get this over with before I die of stress._ He put his hands on the shoulders of the white-haired exorcist and let out a huge breath. _Here goes._

-----------------------------------------------

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry, I'm gonna leave you people in suspense again! Well, I think some of you should be able to guess what happened. :P

Sorry about the constant changing of POVs, hope it didn't confuse people... Blame the large cup of mocha I drank last night. If you liked it, THANK the large cup of mocha.


	3. Lavi, Coffee, and Computers Part 3

Disclaimer: I am not Hoshino-san, and I do not own DGM... I'm really not sure I own this idea though people tell me it's very original... So I guess I own the idea of my story.

Note: Thanks to everyone that's been encouraging me to continue with my story since my first two chapters, I've been perking up a bit in the last few days. I seriously thought I was gonna cry when I saw that some people had even added me to their favorites and alerts (no, sorry, it wasn't tears of joy, I was viewing my story stats in a public area and keeping the rising joy like that without making a sound is actually quite painful... But I was happy, that's all that matters right?) ...

------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter: _"Lavi, you're acting strange today." Allen looked the red head straight in the eye. "Is there something you're hiding from us?"_

_He took a deep breath. Ok, maybe I should just get this over with before I die of stress. He put his hands on the shoulders of the white-haired exorcist and let out a huge breath. Here goes._

---------------------------------------------

_Allen's POV:_

"Allen... I just want you to know that no matter-" Allen could feel a bead of sweat running down his face by now. He had no idea what could be making him so anxious, but the way Lavi went about this was definitely not normal.

"Allen-kun, Komui-nii-san wants you in his office." A voice suddenly cut in through the middle of his sentence.

Lavi and Allen nearly fell down from the sudden change in mood.

All three of them turned to face the speaker that had interrupted them at a rather... awkward and inconvenient time. The speaker was, of course, none other than Lenalee Lee; a rather pretty Chinese girl, who was one of the few existing female exorcists in the Black Order and sister of Komui Lee. "Is something the matter?"

"Eh, no... It's nothing." Lavi dropped his arms down and patted Allen's back a couple times with a nervous laugh. "Well, guess you better get going Allen, I'll see ya 'round some other time 'k?"

He let out a sigh as he followed Lenalee to Komui's office. There was something terribly wrong with Lavi, but who knew how long it would take to get him to start talking again. After all, the older bookman-in-training hadn't looked exactly "willing" to talk about it. _Moh... Lavi will probably try to avoid me after this... Why couldn't Lenalee have come a little later, or Komui-san assign someone else to- wait. Komui-san?_

"Uhm, Lenalee? Did you notice anything different about Komui-san?"

"Eh? No, I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary." Her expression turned to one of worry. "Did nii-san do something strange again? Or is something wrong with him?"

"Oh, no no, it's nothing like that!" Allen replied quickly. He didn't mean to upset her or anything, maybe he'd have to be a little more specific. "Just, Lavi's been acting a little strangely and Komui-san's name happened to pop out during one of his... Well, he just happened to mention his name."

"Hmm, well I'll ask Lavi when I get the chance and nii-san as well."

"Thank you Lenalee, you'll let me know if you get anything right?"

"Of course." They exchanged small smiles and waves and went their separate ways; Allen into Komui's office, Lenalee back where she had found Allen in hopes that Lavi hadn't left yet.

Behind the doors, Allen sighed. He had a really bad feeling about all this... Maybe a mission would help take his mind off of this for a while...

--------------------------------------------

_Kanda's POV:_

Kanda didn't quite know how he should react to all this.

From what was happening today... It seemed quite safe to assume that, yes, every moment in the Black Order was bound to be filled with abnormality and the discomfort/demise of someone. After all, he had just came back from his mission, only 2-3 hours ago? And already he crosses paths with someone he considered to be one of the most annoying things walking on two legs, and experienced something that was... Well, with his limited social experience, he couldn't quite describe how he felt currently.

Being called "Yu-chan" all the time definitely annoyed him to great extent, however, suddenly being called as he had "requested" (more like demanded or threatened with the tip mugen at Lavi's throat) didn't feel very pleasant at the moment.

"Well, guess you better get going Allen, I'll see ya 'round some other time 'k?" As soon as Lavi finished waving, and the beansprout out of sight, he put a hand to his chest and let out a sigh of relief.

Then, almost as if he had temporarily forgotten that Kanda was still here, Lavi flinched upon seeing the him standing a little behind him.

Silence followed. Both the eighteen-year-olds were waiting for the other to break the silence; one because he never spoke much anyway, and the other not wanting to do anything stupid and blow himself away.

After a while, Kanda got fed up with the weird stares the red head kept shooting at him. "What the hell do _you_ want?"

Kanda saw Lavi's expression turn serious as he thought hard on something. Lavi also seemed to be judging him in some way, as his green eye kept going back and forth from Kanda's face to one of just deep concentration. _I really don't like the way this guy keeps staring at me like that._

The Japanese swordsman could already imagine himself just slicing the bookman-in-training in half and saving himself a lot of trouble, when he felt one hand on each shoulder. _Didn't he do this to beansprout just a little while ago?_

"Right, so you how we're best friends?" Lavi was staring Kanda straight in the eyes and he didn't like this one bit. _What the hell is he getting at? _"Well, best friends aren't just for hanging out together and stuff, best friends are people that you can really _trust_... Ya know what I'm saying?"

"I don't, and I couldn't care less. Leave me alone." He attempted to brush the hands off, only to have them come back to their original place. _What... the... hell... does... this...idiot... want?!_ By now Kanda was getting really aggravated and if he didn't calm down soon, he'd grind his teeth smooth.

"What I'm saying is since we're like best buds and all, you can tell me anything, aaanything at all. And I promise I won't laugh and stuff if you just warn me before hand." Now Kanda was _really_ confused. _What the hell is he talking about, and why is he talking about it._

"I have no idea what you're getting out, now let go!" This sentence was followed by the sound of the unsheathing of a certain black sword, which was now right below the throat of a certain red head. "Tch, you're starting to get as annoying as that stupid beansprout, there's already enough of him around."

_Lavi's POV:_

_God, I knew he was dense but this is ridiculous! Wait, maybe he's just denying things? Maybe I'm approachin this all wrong._ Lavi gave up trying to act serious, it hurt his face muscles. Besides, once someone got over the intial shock of it all, and forgot about the possibility of being killed, it was actually quite amusing.

"Ahh, come on Yu-chan! I know you've got this huge little secret that's just itchin' to get out. If you're not gonna trust _me_, who _are_ you gonna trust?" He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"I don't trust anybody, and I don't have a secret I want to start announcing to the world." Lavi was sure that if Yu-chan kept this up, that vein was definitely going to burst one day, or become a permanent decoration on the cold samurai's forehead.

This really wasn't going anywhere. Kanda really didn't seem to know what he was talking about, and Allen seemed almost as clueless. Did he maybe read that wrong? Or did he miss some kind of vital detail? The idea struck him harder than one of Panda-jiji's kicks. _Geh, I might have made a huge mistake here... I think I should confirm all this before I get killed for something that might not even exist._

"Erm, ya know what? Never mind." He finally let go of Kanda's shoulders. As he started to walk away he added, "I'm gonna go confirm something, then I'll get back to 'ya 'k?"

Well, this couldn't be too hard. All he needed to do was sneak back into Komui's little experiment room and check back on what he had seen. If he made a mistake, then let by-gones be by-gones. If he didn't... Lavi swallowed, he didn't want to be right, he _really_ didn't.

"To the cafeteria! Sorry Komui, but your coffee supply's gonna run a little low today!"

-- End of Chapter--

----------------------------------------------

Ok, ok, I'm _really_ sorry about all these cliff-hangers, but it just really didn't flow well if I tried to rush. I'll try to at least get the main problem into light in the next chapter. I tried not to have any major OOC-ness, but... Tell me if I did.

Oh yea, I almost forgot. About the little "honorifics" (-nii-san, -kun, etc...) I wanna hear your opinions as to if you want to have them or I should just leave them out and change things around a little. I didn't really have them in the last two chapters just because there was no reason to use them.

Bleh, and for some reason when I tried to check on the reviews everyone sent me, it kept saying something along the lines of "Error, Story does not exist" or something like that... So I couldn't really respond to them.


	4. Lavi, Coffee, and Computers Part 4

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man Not mine. This story What I wrote out of my own strange mind...

Note: Thanks for the continuous support everyone's been giving me, this is the long awaited (well I've been led to believe that it's been long awaited) chapter where we find out what Lavi saw! Dun dun dun! Oh, if I don't label who's POV it is, assume it's Lavi's.

-------------------------------------

Last Chapter: _Well, this couldn't be too hard. All he needed to do was sneak back into Komui's little experiment room and check back on what he had seen. If he made a mistake, then let by-gones be by-gones. If he didn't... Lavi swallowed, he didn't want to be right, he really didn't._

"_To the cafeteria! Sorry Komui, but your coffee supply's gonna run a little low today!"_

--------------------------------------

_--9:36 am--_

Lavi sighed. He was planning to go back into Komui's experiment room really late at night (if not early in the morning), but was already stuck in the preparation stage of his plan; he had to find a way to stay awake.

The first part was easy enough; he merely snuck into the back of the kitchens in hopes of finding that "lovely" brown concoction that would hopefully aid him in the task of staying awake. However, he found that the kitchen of the Black Order, was merely that; a place for cooking.

Other than the most basic ingredients laid out on the counters (which included eggs, milk, flour, soba noodles, cereal, vegetables, etc...), Lavi couldn't locate anything else, let alone coffee, that was edible.

_My god, of course!_ He slapped himself on the forehead. It all made sense. With all these parasitic-type exorcists in the Black Order, many of them would undoubtedly have an urge to sneak into their food supply during the night to satisfy their nearly-bottomless stomachs and the rest of the order would have nothing to feed the rest them.

So, they must keep all the supplies somewhere else... _Man, they must love making my life so difficult... Looks like I hafta go to plan B._

-----------------------------------------

--_In the Science Department--_

If any of the busy scientists weren't suffering heavily from lack of sleep and too much work with no over-time pay, at least one of them would've noticed the bright, red hair that stuck out from behind a huge stack of paper.

Plan B... Was a plan that Lavi had created in case he couldn't find coffee in the cafeteria, or Jerry kicked him out before he could take it. It was a simple plan, but it was full of risks and holes.

Firstly, it relied on the assumption that Komui must have a separate coffee supply than the rest of the order. Secondly, if he _did _have his own supply, the Chinese scientist wouldn't give it up so easily.

So what was Lavi doing in the science department and NOT Komui's office? Well even if Komui did have his own coffee supply, Reever would NEVER allow him to have it within his office. After all, the caffeine-addicted Komui would drink it until his stomach gave way and he'd have a legitimate excuse to skip work, nah, Reever would never let that kind of thing happen.

And going from that little train of thought, the bookman-in-training decided if Komui had his own supply of coffee... It would be guarded by the ever-so-helpful Reever, who would also keep it away from Komui as much as possible. Or Lenalee, but he doubted she'd be able to keep all that coffee stashed away in her room.

"Eh, Lavi is that you?" _Dammit! I didn't think anyone could possibly be sane enough to notice me here... Wait, there is one person..._ He turned around to see none other than Reever Wenhamm, who despite the dark circles around his eyes seemed to still be able to stay awake enough to notice his surroundings. "What're you doing here?"

Lavi reached around his brain to think of a logical excuse for his being here, at the same time a conversation starter that would hopefully give him a hint as to where Komui might keep his extra coffee, if it existed. _Just, stay calm and act naturally and eventually he'll..._

"I NEED TO FIND KOMUI'S SECRET COFFEE STASH!!! WHERE IS IT?!!" He practically screamed this in Reever's face. Reever would've undoubtedly covered his ears but it was a little difficult to do when someone was grabbing you by the collar of your shirt. _Geh, so much for "calm" and "natural"..._

"His coffee stash isn't really a secret but, Lavi are you feeling okay?"

"Just tell me where it is, I'm begging you! This could be a matter of my life and Kanda's privacy, I need to find it!"

"Kanda's privacy?" Reever repeated. The poor underpaid scientist looked truly confused by now. "And I can't really tell you where it is, I'd get-"

"JUST TELL ME GOD DAMMIT!" Despite his lack of sleep and over-use of his brain, Reever was wide awake now. Then again, it's really hard to fall asleep when someone was shouting in your ear and shaking the living daylight out of you. Suddenly, a thoughtful expression crossed Lavi's face. "Reever, if you don't tell me where Komui's coffee stash is, I'll tell him that you slept with Lenalee."

The scientist's face paled so much it was comparable to Krory's. And without another word he led Lavi to one of the many bookshelves there and pulled several books out of the way to reveal a secret compartment. _Bingo!_

-------------------------------------

_--2:35 am, the next day--_

The little start of his plan had been a success. The caffeine had kept him awake until everything else in the Order had either dropped out cold on their desks piled with unfinished work, or simply gone to bed. Turns out, a lot of the Black Order's staff was still running about the halls even in the really late hours, so Lavi had to wait a little longer than he had expected to.

Finding the room this time didn't take very long since he was merely taking the direct route there and didn't have Allen's sense of direction.

_So, we meet again._ He was standing in front of the familiar room that had started all of this. As usual, there were screams and sounds of gears all around the surrounding rooms, but none of this seemed to affect Lavi at the current moment. _Please don't be what I think it is. Please don't be what I think it is._

He could hear every footstep echoing in the small room as he neared the device that he had seen just the other day. The anxiety inside him caused cold sweats to run down his face and Lavi to swallow excessively. He sat down in front of the very same computer. _Here goes, the moment of truth!_

He opened his eye that he hadn't meant to close and turned to face the screen.

There are moments in life that are really serious and scary at the same time for some people. Unfortunately, this was one of those times. When Lavi turned to face the screen of the computer, he found that Komui had closed off the page he had been viewing the day before. A part of him seemed a little relieved that the time of confirmation had been slightly delayed, a part of him could fall back from the chair from the sudden mood change, and another part of him had simply shut off all together.

_Gah, this confirms it. Someone must be determined to make my life difficult._ He opened the Internet Explorer and clicked on the URL bar (not that he really knew the proper name for all these). _Lessie, what was written here again?_ Most people wouldn't have been able to remember such a long and seemingly random sentence-ish thing, but Bookmen weren't most people. And as a successor to Bookman, he recalled what was written there the day before and typed it in.

_There we go... Now... Please don't be what I think it is..._ When the page finally loaded into view, he scanned the page with equal horror and surprise as the last time he saw it.

If Lavi was to believe what he had read, then Lavi was to believe that Kanda and Allen's relationship was _much_ better than anyone would've thought it was and that they did some pretty disturbing things together at night...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, cat's out of the bag now! It should be REALLY obvious what was written there now... I'm not going to explain in details, this is rated T, not M. (Okay, now it should REALLY be obvious... Kanda, Allen, M rating... Ha ha ha, you can think the rest with your dirty minds xD)

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit sloppy and rushed, cuz it was (rushed, I dunno about sloppy). I just really had a lot to do this week and I didn't really want to keep people waiting so... Well, I hope it was okay enough to not disappoint anyone...


	5. Lavi, Coffee, and Computers Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man... What more is there to say?

Note: I've been getting a little lazy partly because I've gotten a little busier, partly because I'm unhappy with the fact some of _my_ favorite stories/authors (some aren't on my fave/alert list, I forgot to, so don't bother looking) aren't moving forward, and partly because I somehow get the feeling that my story isn't holding interest to people anymore? Ah well, I'll just see how things turn out...

-------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter: _If Lavi was to believe what he had read, then Lavi was to believe that Kanda and Allen's relationship was much better than anyone would've thought it was and that they did some pretty disturbing things together at night..._

------------------------------------------------

_Lenalee's POV:_

Yesterday, as she found out much to her discontent, had not been her lucky day.

Right after seeing Allen off to her brother's office, she had gone back hoping that Lavi would still be where she last saw him. Unfortunately he wasn't. But not only that, throughout the day she always seemed to be _just_ missing him by a couple seconds or so!

Lavi had already left by the time she retraced her steps, and a finder who was passing by said he saw him going in the direction of the cafeteria. Unfortunately, according to the witnesses who were having a rather late breakfast, said that the bookman-in-training had simply came here 5-10 minutes ago only to leave soon after without even ordering anything. _That's really odd..._ she had thought. _What could he have gone there for?_

Afterwards, with no clue left to help her, she tried going to the science department to see if any of them knew where the older teen might be located or what he was up to for that matter. Most of the scientists there were either out cold, didn't know anything, or somehow succeeded in giving up their lives and sanity in order to finish around 5 sheets of work per second without blinking (Lenalee wondered if they were actually successfully made robots designed to work with no rest, but abandoned this thought after seeing one faint of dehydration).

Even Reever couldn't help her this time, though it did indeed deepen her suspicion that something very strange was going on.

--_Yesterday, a flash-back--_

"Reever-san, do you happen to know where Lavi is? Or what he might be up to?" she had asked.

In response, the over-worked scientist had started saying something along the lines of, "Ah Lavi he came and-" then he had paled over as if some awful memory had hit him and did an excellent imitation of a dying fish before finishing off with, "Sorry, I don't think I can help you there."

Reever then walked off and tried to bury himself in work hoping that Lenalee would leave. She didn't.

"Reever-san, I think you know something." She crossed her arms and sighed. "Please tell me what you know about Lavi, I already promised someone to try to find out what he might be up to."

He seemed to consider something once more. He should already know how much she hated to break promises. Reever sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Lenalee-chan, but I really don't want to die a horrible death yet. Maybe you should ask Bookman about all this?"

--_End of flash-back--_

Sensing that Reever seemed quite distressed, she left. Even though she knew she couldn't possibly ask the elder exorcist about his apprentice's strange behavior as he was away on one of the few expeditions that he went without Lavi accompanying him. _Well, I really don't know why I expected to find anything there anyway..._

Remembering that Kanda had also been with Allen and Lavi, she had inquired him only to receive a rather unhelpful and rude reply. "_Che_, what the hell would _I_ know about that guy? Bother someone else."

If Lenalee had been a little younger, she might have stamped her foot in frustration and annoyance but being much older, she contained her emotions and had spent the rest of the time that day to organize what she knew so far and how she might be able to come in contact with the evasive exorcist.

Allen had heard nii-san's name being mentioned by Lavi.

Lavi had most likely come in contact with Reever and blackmailed him in some way.

Lavi had gone into the kitchens for a very short amount of time only to leave without anything.

Kanda probably knows something (since he was there with Allen and Lavi) but doesn't want to co-operate (no surprise there actually)

Lenalee sighed as she looked over her sheet. In the end there really wasn't anything that she had found out at all except that Lavi was acting a little peculiar, just as Allen had said, and who might be involved in a way: her brother, Kanda, Reever, and Allen. That really didn't leave much for her to try and figure out.

Now here she was waiting outside Lavi's room. She didn't really know how she would start of a natural-flowing conversation, but a start was better than nothing right now.

_Lavi's POV:_

He... Was never going to do something like that again... Not only was the idea of Kanda and Allen being together haunting him, he was suffering the side-effects of drinking that much coffee all in one sitting. _The agony... The pain of knowing too much!_ The irony in the whole thing could've been laughable if Lavi was looking at it from another person's perspective. Everything he was suffering now was self-brought, completely self-induced, and could've been avoided if he merely had the sense to just put everything behind him and considered that first horrifying night as a bad dream. Unfortunately, ignoring known information wasn't taught to the Bookmen, quite the opposite actually.

Now, the question here was what to do next. Lavi had now little doubt of Kanda and Allen's _relationship_, so what would he do about it? A part of him told him that as long as there was a little doubt about it, it still might not be true. Another part of him was too busy screaming to actually tell him anything. So he'd go along with the former part, partly because it would help his sanity more than the latter, and partly because he still wanted to hang onto that little chance that perhaps what he read was created out of Komui's deranged mind and NOT the truth.

The more truthful and kind of the suspected duo was currently away on a mission, so Lavi couldn't really question him. _Soo, Yu-chan's the only one left to interrogate... But he wouldn't admit anything whether it's true or not... And the chance of me getting split into two is more likely than him actually co-operating..._

Lavi massaged his temples. All this thinking on a completely exhausted brain was really beginning to put a toll on him. Any other occasion and he would've decided to sleep it over and think when he got up again, but it was impossible to sleep with the disturbing piece of information floating around his brain and constantly haunting him.

There was only one thing left to do.

"Super-agent Lavi! Off to find the truth!" He shouted out loud in his room. His sudden movement of jumping off the bed caused several pages of record and information to flutter around and get squashed under his foot, but none of this went through to Lavi's brain at the moment. There was probably a better way to handle things than this but... _Acting is waaay easier than all this thinking stuff, woo hoo! It rocks to be impulsive!_ Lavi started feeling a little better at the thought. He almost regained his weird sense of humor, almost.

_Yu-chan! No secret of yours will be safe from me now!_ As he walked out the door, he was aware that he was smiling... And laughing too, the exact same smile and laughter one saw when Allen was completely crushing his opponent(s) in poker. Scary to look at, fun to actually do.

Closing the door behind him, he immediately felt a finger tap one of his shoulders. When he turned around, several thoughts crossed his mind upon seeing who it was. The most dominant one being: _Oh my god. It's a GIRL! A female! Hooray! It's a product of two x chromosomes!_ Lavi felt a strange wave of happiness at seeing someone of the opposite gender and NOT someone who could possibly be involved in a gay- erm, cough, I think I'll stop there. _It's good to see a normal person that likes the opposite gender. _Well he thought she did, the way the certain girl looked at a certain white-haired exorcist.

_Gah!_ Of course, he was looking at none other than Lenalee Lee... One that he suspected might've been developing some feelings for Allen Walker, which he had forgotten from the sudden events before. If she really did develop a certain liking for him (and the information he read was true)... _My god, her heart'll be broken..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow we're now through to the fifth chapter. Don't worry though, I'm not gonna drop this story either way... There are still some people that like reading my fanfic after all.

As for the possibility of Lenalee liking Allen... I really don't know what to do with it actually... I've sort of tried to avoid pairing people up but... I dunno... Tell me what you think in the reviews, but don't bother requesting other pairings. I'm still trying to avoid lovey-dovey stuff as much as possible (there's enough romance stories floating around... Not that I'm really against them or something, some are quite nice, just trying to write something different here). If no one comments about it, I'll just go along and see how it ends up.


	6. Lavi, Coffee, and Computers Part 6

Disclaimer: Hoshino-san owns DGM, and I am not Hoshino-san.

Notes: Oh kewl, over 850 hits! Thank you everyone and anyone that waited for my lazy mind to start thinking up ideas for another chapter. I am also sorry for two different facts at the moment: 1. Sorry these chapters are taking so long to get up. 2. Sorry, I went camping for like 3-5 days so I couldn't put a new chapter up in time... I'm basically apologizing for the same thing, but... Ah well... At times like this, I keep wishing more and more I had a laptop...

Post-Note (P.N.): Gaaaahhhh!!! Omg, soo sorry! . For some reason I couldn't upload documents on the day that I finished writing this chapter! I'd say this is my punishment for slacking off so much... sob... And then later it got worse to a point that I couldn't even log on... Sorry... I should've posted this earlier...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter: _Gah! Of course, he was looking at none other than Lenalee Lee... One that he suspected might've been developing some feelings for Allen Walker, which he had forgotten from the sudden events before. If she really did develop a certain liking for him (and the information he read was true)... My god, her heart'll be broken..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, good morning Lavi." Lenalee smiled at him and did a little unsure wave.

"Eh, good morning to you too." Lavi did a slightly awkward smile back.

Both exorcists didn't quite know what to do next and as a result, a long silence followed. The long silence became more and more awkward with each passing second and finder passing by them in the hall.

"So, where are you headed off to?" The Chinese girl finally said. _Whew, glad I didn't hafta break the silence._ "The cafeteria?"

"Eh, nope. Maybe later, not now..." There was only two things going through Lavi's mind, and neither were helping him to stay calm and act as if it was just another ordinary day. The first one being: _What does she want, what does she want?! No one would wait outside of someone's room for no reason what so ever! _The second one being: _If Allen really is involved with Kanda... God I don't wanna be the one to tell her that..._

"Hmm then where are you off to?" Despite her efforts to seem innocent and with no superior motive behind these questions, Lenalee couldn't fool Lavi. Someone like her wouldn't just strike up a meaningless conversation like this unless she had something hidden behind it.

"Nope but, hmm, you know what?" Lavi decided he couldn't really be affording to look for a polite and casual way to get away from this conversation without wasting lots and lots of precious time. "It's just man stuff really... And I'm in a bit of a rush so, yeah, _ja ne_!"

However, as he turned around to leave, Lenalee grabbed the back of his uniform and made him stay put. _Will this EVER work on anyone?_ The Chinese girl sighed. "Well actually, I wanted to know if something was bothering you... Allen-kun seemed a little worried about how you were acting..." _Ah, now she gets directly to the point..._

"Eh? Well... Ya know..." He was racking his brain as hard as possible to make up some kind of excuse or acceptable answer spontaneously. "The kid's a little sensitive to every little detail, must be that time of age. No problem here that _I_ can't handle, so if you'll let go of my shirt, I'd like to get going now..."

Lenalee frowned. She let go of his shirt, but didn't seem satisfied with his answer. _Geh, looks like I might be under surveillance soon..._ He could still feel her stare burning into his back even after he had gone out of line of vision.

_Kanda's POV:_

In his opinion, everybody in the Black Order was really pathetic in one way or another. The events in the last few days really seemed to support this opinion and make the Japanese exorcist prone to more and more chances of the vein on his forehead to pop.

In the dark eyes of Kanda, just about all the finders in the Black Order were useless and cowardly, Beansprout should really learn to just shut up and listen sometime in his predictably short life, Komui needed to replace his brain altogether, Lenalee should stop sobbing for each and every unlucky "comrade" (as she preferred to call them) that died, and Lavi's death wish seemed to be grower longer and longer with each passing day.

He knew, somewhere beneath all that ego and cold exterior, that he wasn't as merciless and detached as everyone, and himself for that matter, thought he was. Yet a true fact was, he had an anger management problem (he would never admit this one), and seemed to find a fault in just about any other living thing besides his own "superior" being.

That being said, even with his cold personality and constant habit of waving mugen around, he _had_ noticed that his best friend (Fact: Kanda Yu did not have many people that _he himself_ would consider "friends". Second fact: The first fact being said, since Lavi was his _closest_ friend, whether he would admit it or not, his best friend would be the said bookman-in-training) was acting even stranger than usual. _Not that it actually seemed possible._

Currently, all his instincts were telling him that Lavi's strange actions were something that he should beware of. What he had to watch out for, he didn't know. But he'd trust his instincts, and he had already decided to not involve himself in _anything_ that had to do with the redhead and avoid him as much as possible. _Though... I definitely would've done this sooner if it was really that easy..._

Suddenly the sound of someone knocking on his door was heard. _Che, who could that be?_

Kanda walked over and put his hand on the brass handle. "Who is it and what do you want..." The way he said it, didn't really seem like a question... More like a demand. No answer. "Che."

He had two options, ignore it or see who it was. As appealing as the former option seemed, he decided to open the door. Nobody. He took a step outside and looked around; still, he couldn't see anyone nearby. He clicked his tongue. _Who the hell would've thought someone still had the guts to pull such a childish prank on me._

The Japanese swordsman closed the door and sat down on his head. After one glance at the hourglass contraption on his desk, he started polishing his already spotless sword while muttering under his breath about how he'd find out which idiot pulled the prank on him and killing him on the spot.

Unknown to Kanda, however, he was wrong about two things. 1. It was not a mere prank. 2. Someone had been on the other side of the door, only, that someone also followed the door when it started to open. If Kanda had taken the liberty of looking up at the ceiling instead of on his desk, he would've seen the person who knocked on his door and snuck into his room when he had taken a step outside to see who it was.

As Kanda continued to polish mugen, he had the feeling that someone or some_thing_ was watching him. _Hmph, I must be catching paranoia from some of these idiots around here._ He was right of course. Someone was watching him from the ceiling.

"Yu-chan! Let's find out your deep dark secrets!" Lavi grinned from his current seat on the extended _nyoibo._ He always knew his mallet was useful in _sooo_ many different ways...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, short chapter. Still tired from the trip and my brain won't function properly...

The Lenalee x Allen issue's still undecided. All of the reviews basically said they don't mind either way... So I'll just have to see how this ends up I suppose...

And for those that don't know, "_nyoibo_" is another way of calling the innocence-embedded mallet that Lavi uses. I decided to call it this since it's shorter and more convenient for me. :P


	7. Lavi, Coffee, and Computers Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own. Period.

Note: --starts banging my head on the keyboard-- gyuhgjfykufbvv I lost my USB thingy, so I had to re-write this chapter completely... sigh... Well, thank u ppl very much 4 over 1200 hits, and hope u enjoy this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter: _"Yu-chan! Let's find out your deep dark secrets!" Lavi grinned from his current seat on the extended __nyoibo.__ He always knew his mallet was useful in __sooo__ many different ways..._

-----------------------------------------------------

Stalking- or as Lavi preferred to put it- keeping surveillance on Kanda Yu was quite boring and almost seemed to be a complete waste of time.

For about an hour or so the Japanese swordsman did nothing but polish his already spotless mugen, leaving Lavi danging from his nyoibo with sweaty hands and fearing what might happen if he was discovered.

When Kanda left his room, Lavi followed him from a distance until he saw the black-haired exorcist enter the cafeteria. _Meh, nothing to look at there anyway._ So he decided to take this chance to take a better look into his colleague's room.

It was really boring to look at. Kanda's room basically only consisted of what one would expect and already saw: a broken window, a weird hourglass on the desk (the desk was empty inside except for a small comb and a spare hair-tie), a bed, and a closet contained some articles of clothing, a stone of some sort (Lavi guessed it was for sharpening mugen), and the weird things that Kanda used to polish his mugen. Even Kanda's washroom was pretty much void of anything but a toilet, a sink, a mirror, and a bar of soap.

Basically, the only pieces of information he gathered from Kanda's room were: 1. He doesn't mind having a broken window. 2. Yu-chan really did only use soap and managed to keep such a long and shiny hair without the use of shampoo and conditioner (who knows how many girls would kill for this sort of secret). 3. The Japanese exorcist really _did_ seem to be obsessed with his sword.

This really wasn't getting anywhere. No hints to the truth whatsoever.

Finishing his snooping around, Lavi went back to the cafeteria to see if his victim-of-surveillance was still there. He was in luck; Kanda had _just_ finished eating his soba and was getting up from the table.

Leaving the cafeteria behind, Kanda had gone over to the training areas to practice his sword techniques and... _What did he call them again? Carrots, kitties... Eh, I dunno._ (For those who are curious, he's talking about _kata _stances) _Guess I really can't expect lightning-quick results..._

_Lenalee's POV_

Unbeknownst to Lavi, the redhead's plan of spying on Kanda to discover the truth had caused the inconvenience of someone _else's_ plan to spy on _him._

After all, how could Lenalee (one of the few constantly sane people in the Black Order) guess that Lavi would've been hanging off his nyoibo in Kanda's room?

Being unsuccessful in finding her target of investigation, she decided she'd study another end of the puzzle. Her own brother, Komui Lee.

"Nii-san. Nii-san!" Lenalee called. As usual, Komui was found sleeping on top of his desk with his work not even half finished and his coffee mug completely empty.

If Lenalee was someone _other_ than Lenalee, she would've whispered into Komui's ear saying, "Lenalee's getting married." However, the being the embarrassed subject of the "magical" sentence, she could never bring herself to say it in order to wake her troublesome brother.

Luckily, however, being his one and only younger sister, she knew ONE other sentence that could wake him up (she actually knew a lot more, but they would include Komui attempting to kill someone so these must be avoided).

"Nii-san, someone's stolen all the coffee in the Black Order, there isn't any left _anywhere_."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Komui instantly sprung into action. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING?! WHO DID IT?! WHY DID THEY DO IT?! WE MUST GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS, WE MUST FIND THE THIEF AND GIVE HIM A THOUSAND TORTURES OF A LIFETIME, WE MUST-"

Lenalee cut him off. "Nii-san, actually I just wanted to ask you something."

Komui stopped running around his office crying out waterfalls that completely soaked his work and would undoubtedly trigger the 1 per cent of murderous intent of the rest of the science department (1). He ran back to his beloved sister's side. You could almost see the sparkles that were being illuminated from him. "Awwww, you should've said that sooner! So what does my cute and lovely Lenalee wanna ask me?"

"Well, to tell the truth it seems that Lavi's been acting a little strange lately and according to Allen-kun-" She stopped. For some reason, her older brother had a demon floating behind him and flames being ignited around him.

"That LAVI!!!! Making my lovely Lenalee become worried about you!!!! And that ALLEN!!! Helping in the evil scheme!!!!!!" Lenalee had always known about her brother's tendency to over-react about everything and his over-protective behavior over her, but his over-reactive and over-protectiveness seemed to have gone past their normal limits today. He didn't react like this just over mentioning people's names before.

Being lost in her thoughts, he had failed to notice her brother exiting his office until she realized that it had suddenly become too quiet. _Oh no... What have I done?_ Judging by what her brother had said only moments before, the bookman-in-training had better remain as evasive as he had been to her, or he was going to disappear off the face of the earth...

----------------------------

_--Somewhere in the Science Department--_

Reever suddenly had a chill go down his spine.

He didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling something _very_ bad was going to happen in the Black Order. And most likely, it would have to do something with the fact he had to replace Komui's coffee with decaf. Reever was really starting to wish that Lavi hadn't taken the entire coffee stash.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) It was noted in the manga that the science department had 99 per cent respect for Komui, and 1 per cent murderous intent :PP

Sorry, short chapter. :( As always, reviews are appreciated, I'll try to get my chapter releases back on track and stop being so lazy. xP

This arc is really lasting a _lot_ longer than I thought it would be... Ahh, I wanna hurry up and start writing about **--beeeeeep! Spoiler censored!!!--**


	8. Lavi, Coffee, and Computers Part 8

Disclaimer: ... look back at any of my other chapters, I don't actually know myself y I bother 2 put this in EVERY chapter...

Note: Eeep. I really updated slowly this time didn't I? Sorry, sorry, you have the right to brick me in the reviews. Thank u Otter-chan and nekosaru for sticking through with me and writing words of encouragement. And as a little side message... I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT MY DAYS OF FREEDOM HAVE ENDED, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (aka School started... Sigh...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter: _He didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling something very bad was going to happen in the Black Order. And most likely, it would have to do something with the fact he had to replace Komui's coffee with decaf. Reever was really starting to wish that Lavi hadn't taken the entire coffee stash._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As long as anyone could remember, there had always been rumors about _ghosts_ and other super-natural things that could be living in or even haunting the enormous building of the Black Order. This, coming from people that worked with "god's apostles" and Akuma, sounded rather odd, but the rumors of such things had always existed.

A lot of the finders claimed that they could see the ghosts of their deceased friends roaming the halls. Some people from the science department claimed that the "ghosts" (like 65) were, in fact, ACTUAL ghosts that had learnt how to materialize themselves. Some people even claimed that they saw dark shadows crawling out from Komui's experiment rooms.

Lately, however, the rumors in the Black Order had been worsening, whether it was about the super-naturals or just strange gossip.

Only a few people _discussed_ the rumor of Lenalee falling in love with Lavi, out of fear a certain scientist's wrath, but these few also claimed to have seen the Chinese girl _stalking_ him and so, this was a widely believed rumor. _Many_ whispered about the newly found possibility of Kanda developing a fear of the bookman-in-training and were discussing how they could somehow use this information to their advantage.

Then there was rumor that everyone by now heard of, but didn't discuss whatsoever. This was possible because only one finder had managed to spread the news to nearly everyone in the Black Order by running through its dark, gloomy halls like a maniac shouting, "OMG!!! THE EXORCIST LAVI'S BEEN POSSESSED BY A GHOST!!!!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!! I SAW HIM HANGING UPSIDE-DOWN _HAUNTING_ SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The only people that hadn't heard of these rumors were either a part of the dying science department, out on a mission, or one of the people everyone _else_ was talking about.

Oblivious to what was being spread around the Black Order, the said red-haired exorcist continued to spy on Kanda. _This… Is… Tiring… _He thought. Lavi _did_ try to simply spy on his victim-of-surveillance by hiding behind pillars or within the shadows of some random objects, but it seemed that Kanda's sharp senses would eventually lead to him being discovered and most likely being interrogated at sword's length.

So back to the ceiling it was for the persistent bookman-in-training. _If I didn't have nyoibo, I wouldn't be able to do this at all._ Every once in a while, the Japanese exorcist would look around in the middle of swinging his sword. Luckily, even if Kanda _did_ feel the presence of Lavi, the latter was too high up in the tall ceilings of the training area and was also hidden by the lights that would blind anyone who looked up for too long.

Lavi was starting to think that his whole idea of spying on his best friend was simply a waste of time and effort. Whether or not what he read was true, this was probably not the way to find the answer. _Why the hell did I think I could discover something like this?! Oh, right. I decided to stop thinking about things…_

Now there was just a couple problems left in this situation: 1. He still had no idea whether the _thing_ in Komui's computer was true or not. 2. Kanda would train for hours and hours and he himself would not be able to get down from the ceiling because if Kanda discovered that he had been spying on him… Bye bye, future bookman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kanda's POV:_

Ever since that prank knock on his door, he had felt someone's eyes on him; in his room, in the halls, and even now, in the training area. Whoever was spying on him was lucky NOT to have been irritating the Japanese samurai during breakfast, or he would've simply decided to let his irritation loose in the cafeteria.

Unfortunately, because being constantly on his toes was rather irritating (though he claimed it was "necessary") and tiresome, he was really itching to completely obliterate the eyes that kept stalking him throughout the day. _Rules or no rules, that bastard's gonna die if I see him!_ He couldn't even concentrate on his katas, that's how serious it was.

Crack.

_What the?_

Crack, crraack!

The sound was getting louder. Looking around, he couldn't find the source of the noise... Until something bounced off his head and landed on the floor. Rubbing his head, Kanda looked at the offending object.

It was a small rock or something like that. It wasn't whole though, it looked like it had broken off of something bigger. _How the hell did it come from-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the biggest "crack" sound so far. Looking up, he couldn't see anything. His entire vision was instantly covered by a large shadow that proceeded to pummel him into the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------

Being absolutely confident in his own muscles and the strength of nyoibo, Lavi had failed to remember one thing: the strength of walls, floor, and ceiling of the Black Order. Sure, the only thing that could possibly break innocence was a Noah and was completely unbreakable otherwise, however, the same could not be said for the materials that made up the headquarters. Even if he and nyoibo could last, the place where the said mallet was dug into gave way after hours of supporting foreign weight.

When Lavi heard the first cracking sound he had thought, _Dammit! Don't give out on me, I'm too young to die!_ And he'd been worried about his sweaty hands.

When the ceiling decided to completely defy him and make more breaking sounds he thought, _God, if you let me walk out of this place alive and without getting chopped in half, I will never doubt my friends again, I'll kick a lot more Akuma butt, and spread the word about your awesome god powers._

When he began to fall his thoughts simplified as much as possible, which was actually sad since it was probably going to be the last thing he'd ever think in his lifetime the way things were going. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

And down came Lavi, crashing down upon the bearer of his imminent doom.

"Erm, heya Kanda-_sama_! I think we're going to have really nice weather today, don't you?" If Lavi wasn't fearing death from his brain all the down to each and every last cell of his body, he would've noticed what an awkward position they were in at the moment. In fact, he would've freaked. Lavi already thought his best friend was _gay_... This sort of position wouldn't have really helped.

Before the Japanese exorcist could draw his sword, recognize his victim, or even talk. They were suddenly interrupted.

"Kanda, have you seen nii-san?! I think he's going to try and kill-" A certain Chinese girl was starting to have a really unlucky streak of coming to the scene at awkward times. Walking into the training room, Lenalee stopped in the middle of her second sentence.

After all, two guys alone in a room with one of them sweaty and on top of the other... Who wouldn't get wrong message?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha ha ha ha, another rumor to add to the book. xDD

Review pplz! The more reviews I get, the faster these stories are going to come up! Two very loyal and awesome ppl really get me to think I should continue my story, but even one more would rush me (I hate to disappoint/make ppl wait).


	9. Lavi, Coffee, and Computers Part 9

Disclaimer: Nope... Don't own D. Gray-Man, wouldn't have the time to draw all those pages anyway.

Note: Erm... cough... Well... This is a new record of laziness for me isn't it? Sorry, I feel like I'm disappointing a lot of people D: . As always, thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this-story-that-I'm-writing-even-though-I-should-actually-be-studying-for-a-science-quiz-for-tomorrow!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter: _After all, two guys alone in a room with one of them sweaty and on top of the other... Who wouldn't get wrong message?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lenalee's POV:_

Lenalee was NOT a slow or dense person. In fact, she was one of the few valuable sane and intelligent people left in the Black Order. However... _This_, was a little hard to process partly due to the disbelief in her own eyes, and partly because her own train of thought had now collided with the current situation.

When her brain had convinced itself that she was still sane, her eyes were still functioning properly, and yes, this was the actual reality in front of her... She began to feel a giant mixture of emotions rising up to the surface.

_Okay, Lenalee... Calm down, don't panic, and DO NOT jump to conclusions... There's got to be a rational reason behind this scene, there's got to be an explanation as to why two guys were alone in a room together and..._ She stopped thinking from this point on.

She first opened her mouth to say something, only to find that her voice wouldn't come out and also in fear of blurting out something not-quite-right. Then the next thing she knew, she was running _away_ from the training room with her burning face in her hands.

Too bad she forgot her reason for entering that room in the first place.

_Lavi's POV:_

_Erm... What just happened?_

One minute, he fell down (and on) his awaiting doom, the next... Lenalee comes in to tell Kanda something, only to run out of the room blushing like she'd just seen the most embarrassing thing in her 16-year-old life.

"Hey, did Lenalee-san just come running out of here?" A voice came drifting in.

"Yeah, why do you think that is?" A different voice replied.

"I dunno, wanna see?" Then the door opened.

Two finders stood in front of the door. And as soon as their eyes found the two exorcists, their mouths opened impossibly wide and started spouting nonsense.

"O, o, o-"

"OH MY GOD!" One of the finders recovered faster than the other and seemed to have completed his sentence for him. "WE'RE SO SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING, PLEASE, WE DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! WE DIDN'T SEE-"

"OH MY GOD, THE EXORCISTS KANDA AND LAVI ARE LOVERS!!!!!!!!" The other finder (who had finally recovered) didn't seem to be on the same page as his companion. Then the two finders proceeded to run away in a speed that would've been put their enemies, the akuma, to shame.

"What?" Lavi's mouth fell open before his brain could even process the information. _Lovers?_

"What are those idiots-" Kanda stopped in the middle of his sentence. "YOU IDIOT! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

If there was ever an award for being able to take your sword out from underneath yourself and swing it at a person on top of you, Kanda would've won a golden trophy. As a result, Lavi soon found himself face to face with the tip of mugen about to cut his nose off.

He needed no further encouragement to start running.

"LAAAVVVIIII!!! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!!!" _No can do Yu-chan! I've never even had the joy of drinking alcohol yet, and I'm not about to miss out on it!_

Running faster than he'd ever run in his difficult career as a bookman's apprentice, he soon found that he couldn't run anymore and that the Black Order seemed to be in a state of chaos.

"WHAT?! KANDA AND LAVI ARE WHAT?!"

"THERE'S NO COFFEE IN THE SCIENCE DEPARTMENT! HURRY, SOMEONE FIND THE ANTIDOTE!"

"KANDA WAS GAY! KANDA WAS GAY!"

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT LAVI WAS POSSESSED!"

"KOMUI-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"I KNEW THERE HAD TO BE A REASON BEHIND HIS GIRLISHLY, SHINY HAIR!"

"I HEARD LENALEE-SAN WAS THE FIRST ONE AT THE SCENE!"

"WHAT?! BUT WON'T HER HEART BE BROKEN THEN?!"

"YOU BELIEVED THAT RUMOR?!"

"I HEARD SHE RAN OUT OF THE ROOM CRYING! SHE TRIED TO HIDE HER TEARS WITH HER HANDS!" 

"EVERYONE, RUN! KOMUI'S EXPERIENCING COFFEE WITHDRAWAL!"

"UH OH! LAVI'S GONNA DIE NOW!"

_Wait... What?_ It seemed that almost all the residents of the Black Order had now come out into the usually-empty halls and were all shouting to be heard above the other. Being squished very uncomfortably in the crowd, Lavi was willing to bet there was probably a few people who were being trampled here.

Most voices were drowned out by another, but a few of the important sentences had managed to reach the bookman-in-training's ears. The _most_ important one being he was on the death list of not only Kanda, but now Komui as well.

"OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS!" One exceptionally tall finder looked up from two floors below and pointed up at the confused red-head.

"OH MY GOD! THERE _**HE**_IS!" Another voice came from an area much nearer. Turning around to see if he could detect the person who said the latest, comprehendible sentence, he found someone who was standing above the crowds in a _very_ distinct way.

"LAAAAVVVVIIII!!!! I FINALLY FOUND YOUUUU!!!!!" The nightmare of all parasitic exorcists was standing on a menacingly, scary-looking robot that was probably the latest version of Komu-rin. The evil smile Komui had on would definitely out-scare Allen's no-one-could-possibly-beat-me-in-poker smile. And _that_ was definitely hard to do. "YOU'LL REGRET EVER LAYING YOUR EYES ON MY DEAR LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The giant robot took a step forward, making Lavi activate his innocence, and several people to fall become squished to the centre of the Black order and start falling down to their possible doom.

_Oh shit... This really isn't my day._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go! Another chapter, another, "Okay, glad you read my story. Please review:D"

And apparently I have no talent in tragic stories. I guess I'll stick to my comedies for now.


	10. Lavi, Coffee, and Computers Part 10

Disclaimer: Don't own DGM or any of the featured characters inside the manga.

Note: Yup, school is definitely a completely legitimate reason why I'm not updating my stories very quickly. I'm trying to get the stories up, I really am, but blame the teachers for giving us so much homework all the time (Yay, for once I actually got a homework-less day). The little portion of the last chapter I usually put up will have to be a summary-ish thing of the last chapter since I realize that the last thing I wrote on it was just a single sentence and the paragraph before that had a huge grammatical error in it (I'll go fix it later)...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter: _And so Lavi was mistaken for being gay lovers with Kanda, the whole Order seemed to be engulfed in gossip and the sea of people crowding the Order's halls, and there Komui was; hovering over the sea of people on top of a new Komu-rin with all his malice and wrath directed upon the future Bookman._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were only a few people in the Order that hadn't become physically involved in the whole "Lavi" business now. As usual, everyone in the science department (excluding the truly loyal scientists known as Johnny, Reever, and... The guy with bandages wrapped around his head that I can't remember the name of) had no idea of the chaos that was literally just outside their door and was just going on with their almost non-existent lives. Another example of these lucky people would be Allen and Bookman who were both off busy doing work and had no idea of the amount of trouble a single teenager had caused.

Other than these people, Lenalee Lee was also not directly in physical range of being involved in the whole chaos at the moment. Despite the fact she had prolonged the resolution of Lavi's suspicions and was one-third of the reason why almost the entire Order was out of their rooms and in the hallways, she was safer than anyone was at the moment, although currently her brain was refusing to let her hang onto whatever sanity she had managed to retain after all these years.

Of course, the one who was in the most danger and trouble of all was the infamous bookman-in-training: currently single, chooses the opposite sex by appearance, loves to play pranks, currently on the death list of the two most scariest people within the Black Order, and is in a situation where it is very likely he will not live to see his red hair go grey...

_Lavi's POV:_

"GET OUT OF MY WAAAAYYYY!" screamed Lavi, while using his currently over-sized mallet to knock over anyone who was too slow or too stupid to squish to the nearest wall in time. He _had_ though of the idea of just using _shin_ and flying his way outta there, but it really doesn't seem like such a hot idea once Komu-rin starts to firing missiles at you. Currently, he couldn't care less who got knocked up against the wall, he was just trying to run for _his_ life.

"HEY!" One finder complained when he got knocked out of the way.

"SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! GET THE HELL USED TO IT!" the terrorized teen yelled back. _And hopefully, I'm one of the fittest here._

_WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! _His brain was screaming inside of itself, he was definitely on the edge of sanity now. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME KOMUI?! WHAT DID _**I**_ DO?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE PLAY DUMB WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crazy scientist then proceeded to command Komu-rin to start throwing grenades, "GO MY KOMU-RIN! BLAST THAT ACURSED BOY TO SMITHERINES AND WIPE HIM ALL OVER THE WALLS!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Lavi could feel just a tiny bit of sympathy when the people around him started getting blasted away by the explosions. _Pllleeeeaaaseeee Lenalee! Come stop your crazy brother, come and correct whatever he's mistaking that I did!_

Suddenly, when another explosion landed extremely close to him, Lavi had an idea strike him. _Oh my god, I'm such an idiot._

He shrunk his mallet back to its regular size and returned it to its original place.

"THAT'S RIIGHT, RESISTENCE IS FUTILE LAVI!!!! COME AND MEET YOUR DOOM!!!"

"No way, Komui, I'm not about to give up just yet." He muttered under his tired breath. _In fact... I'm doing just the opposite of that._

While running and trying his best not to trip over the bodies he was knocking over, he rummaged through his pockets. _C'mon c'mon, I know I've got it in here somewhere..._

"HUZZAH!" In his hand he held up a small bottle of ink, but he was careful to make sure Komui didn't see it at this point. _Okay, c'mon c'mon blond person, blond person..._

He ran around looking wildly about him, hard to do when people were being sent off flying in all directions. _This fuckin' Order is full of like thousands of people and I can't find a single person who has-_

He cut away his thoughts. There, with an imaginary light shining down on him from above, he found a finder about his height with light, blond hair.

"Sorry 'bout this!" And he proceeded to tackle the poor finder with all his weight and speed to the ground. "As soon as I let go of you, you might wanna run buddy."

"What the hell are you-" His sentence was cut off when Lavi started dumping some kind of liquid over his hair, some kind of _red_ liquid. The poor finder still didn't get a chance to recover even after Lavi's bottle of ink emptied out.

Taking advantage of the crowd of people he and the victimized finder was hiding among, Lavi could proceed with his plan. He all but ripped the finder's coat off of him only to replace it with his own coat, his exorcists' coat.

Lavi got up, pulling the hood over his head. "Like I said buddy, you might wanna start running."

When Lavi ran into the nearest room, the confused finder got up. Soon the finder's action was followed by Komui's voice.

"FINALLY, YOU'VE DECIDED TO SHOW YOURSELF EH LAVI?!!!!" KOMUI GRINNED EVILY. "DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO THINK YOU CAN HIDE IN THIS CROWD, YOUR RED HAIR STICKS OUT LIKE A SORE THUMB!!!!!!!"

As the _real_ Lavi closed the door behind him, he heard Komu-rin starting to run even faster. Image of the finder's horrified face of realization dawned on in his mind. _I'll apologize later, if I can live that long._ But he didn't look very sorry, not yet. He felt too good that he'd out-witted Komui to feel sorry right now.

Now back into business.

Keep the hood of the finder's coat up, he opened the door just wide enough and dragged in the nearest person within his reach.

"Wooaaahhh! Ouch!" _Well this was unexpected._

"Lavi? Is that you?" An incredulous Reever Wenhamm asked. "But I thought I saw Komui still chasing you down!"

"Ehhh, I got a stand in for me." _Perfect, just the person to ask questions to._

He saw Reever lift an eyebrow. "Okay, mind explaining to me why you just dragged me in here."

"Yeah, I want an explanation: WHY THE HELL IS KOMUI TRYING TO KILL ME!" Poor Reever was being held by the collar of his shirt by the crazed Bookman apprentice again. _Oops, maybe I'm developing a habit of strangling him like this..._

"Erm, it seems Komui is experience caffeine withdrawal."

"Withdrawal?" The redhead raised a finger when he saw Reever about to speak. "I know what that means, I mean why?"

"You know that you took all the coffee in Komui's stash right?" Lavi nodded. "Well I had to serve him decaf in its place."

Lavi could feel his jaw loosen from its hinges. _Decaf... Komui drank DECAF?!_ "WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Well you took all of it, there was none left!" The undignified scientist replied.

"There should've been some left in the cafeteria right?!"

"No, we were expecting another shipment in 2 days."

"Shit..." _No coffee... Komui's out of caffeine... He's gone nuts... _He swallowed and tried to regain his ability to speak. "But why me?"

"Apparently..." Reever said, scratching his head. "There's been a rumor flying around that Lenalee had a crush on you."

His jaw dropped lower, neither of them knew _how_ that was possible. "WHAT?! THAT'S LUDICROUS!"

"Well I dunno it was just a rumor!" Reever tried to shake off the hands that had returned to the collar of his shirt. "And I think you should also know that there's a rumor flying around that you broke her heart."

"That... Is... Not... Possible..." The Bookman-in-training tried to keep his hands from flying back to their previous position. "She didn't even talk to me or anything, how the hell could I break her heart?"

"Well it seems she walked in on you and Kanda... Being involved in something."

His jaw dropped _even _lower, it had to have been off its hinges by now. _Is THAT what everyone thought?!_ He shook his head, no wonder Kanda wanted to kill him so badly.

"Okay, you know what, I need to find Lenalee." Somehow, it seemed his jaw had still been connected to the rest of his head. "Only she can stop Komui and I wanna clear this matter up anyway."

_Besides, she already has Allen_. Lavi added mentally to himself, a tiny smile managed to arrange itself on his face.

_Now to find Lenalee..._ He switched on his wireless Golem. His main problem still wasn't solved, he still didn't know whether Kanda and Allen really were... Ahem, but if he didn't live long enough to find out, it wouldn't matter anyway. _First things first, let's go step by step and not lose your sanity here Lavi... Crap, I'm talking to myself, that's one of the first signs of insanity..._ He sighed and decided to stop thinking as he prayed silently for Lenalee to pick up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, this chapter is a little longer than the rest. I don't think this chapter was written as well as the rest, I feel a little muddled, very sleepy actually. I hope that you guys still review and keep me going? And you know what, I really think this arc is getting too long, I'll probably end it REALLY soon.

Speaking of which, I'm just going to "shout" this out since this loyal reviewer, for the first time, hadn't reviewed on one of my chapters... OTTER-CHAAAAN, WHERE ARE YOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! -SOBS-

The story's not getting boring right? Please tell me its not. .


	11. Lavi, Coffee, and Computers Part 11

Disclaimer: Don't own... Characters, not mine.

Note: Oops, yeah... I took a really really really long time to get this chapter out didn't I? Sorry, school got really busy and I've got like 6 other clubs and such that I've signed up for that involves piling up on the already huge amount of work that I have to do. In fact, I'm sort of writing and squeezing this story in when I have a huge science test tomorrow... But I just figured I couldn't delay it any longer so... I've actually had half of this chapter done in October the 7th, but I never got around to finishing it... Eh-heh... It's what I get I guess... (Ha-ha, yes, this note was written a looong time ago, so it actually doesn't really apply to my current situation. Meh.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter: _Now to find Lenalee... He switched on his wireless Golem. His main problem still wasn't solved, he still didn't know whether Kanda and Allen really were... Ahem, but if he didn't live long enough to find out, it wouldn't matter anyway. First things first, let's go step by step and not lose your sanity here Lavi... Crap, I'm talking to myself, that's one of the first signs of insanity... He sighed and decided to stop thinking as he prayed silently for Lenalee to pick up._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reever's POV:_

If he had the authority to, he'd have claimed the Black Order to be known officially as a huge and effective facility to ruin the minds of people, young or old. There weren't many sane people in the building one way or another, maybe insanity was contagious after all.

Watching Lavi's strange actions, Komui's constant ditching of work, Komui's constant caffeine addiction problem, Komui's sister complex, Komui's current problem of withdrawal, and watching everyone around him in the science department drop to an all-but-dead situation... He really had to wonder what was keeping him alive and sane enough to live through each day... Or maybe he really _was_ insane, if he really was smart, he would've found a better, less life-threatening job a _loong_ time ago.

"Okay, you know what, I need to find Lenalee." The distressed teenager in front of him said. "Only she can stop Komui and I wanna clear this matter up anyway."

Reever watched as Lavi waited for some sort of sound or reaction to come out of the flying golem. _I bet he wishes he never took that coffee stash in the first place._

"Hello?" Lenalee picked up from the other side.

"Ah, Lenalee! It's Lavi! I really need to-" A click sound suddenly cut off the redhead in mid-sentence. Lavi turned around to face Reever. "She hung up me!"

The distressed scientist would've _loved_ to be impolite and sarcastic for once in his entire career as an underpaid scientist, but he decided any more strangling from the teen would rip the collars of his shirt off. "Maybe you should try again later? Wait for her to calm down?"

"If I don't talk to her now, there won't BE a 'later' for me to talk in!" Lavi cried out desperately. This, Reever could sympathize with him; no one had ever survived an attack from Komui unscratched if they were suspected of upsetting or laying a hand on his beloved sister.

"Well, if you have a better plan, I'm all ears." _Although, the thing YOU're risking is your OWN life anyway._

"Hmmm..." Lavi scratched the top of his head. "Ok, you know what, you call her."

Reever stared at the black golem that was being presented to him. "And this would help, how?"

"Well, for one you can tell her that the whole gay, physical interaction never existed and was a misunderstanding."

Taking the golem, Reever did as he was told. Then they waited. "... Hello?" The voice on the other line sounded very carefully phrased, as if that single word was made of some explosive material.

"Hello, Lenalee-chan?" He noticed his voice rise up a little in question at the very end. _Maybe I'm catching the insanity-fever too, why would I ask that? Who else would be on the other line?_

"Oh, Reever-san? Is that you?" She sounded really relieved. "What is it?"

"Erm, well..." He glanced at Lavi for a moment. _How am I supposed to start this off?!_ Luckily, the bookman-in-training seemed to understand and mouthed, 'make small talk'. _Oh brilliant._ "Where are you right now, it doesn't look like you're indoors."

"Eh? Well yes, I'm on the roof but how could you tell?"

"Well, the thing is... The whole order's in chaos right now and if you were inside you probably wouldn't be able to hear me nor I you."

"What? Why?" The Chinese girl sounded genuinely concerned.

"I don't know the details, but for some reason everyone's out in the halls and Komui's running around on a newly designed Komu-rin running around trying to kill Lavi."

There was a slight awkward silence before Lenalee finally asked, "Why would he want to kill Lavi?"

"Well... There was a rumor going around that you'd fallen in love with him and got your heart shattered when you saw him and Kanda together in that room and..." He didn't need to finish that sentence. "Anyway I-"

Suddenly, the golem was snatched from in mid-flight and was being screamed into by a very distressed bookman-in-training. "LENALEE!!!! PLEASE IT'S ALL A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING!!!!! JUST PLEASE COME BACK AND STOP KOMUI FROM KILLING ME!!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reever sweat dropped as he watched Lavi break down and start sobbing the way Komui did when anyone told him Lenalee was getting married.

"O-okay. I'll be right down. Just, be sure to tell me what happened afterwards okay?" Reever guessed that Lenalee's words probably sounded like a chorus of angels to the redhead at the moment. They heard the click from the golem as the girl turned _her_ golem off.

_Lenalee's POV:_

With the conversation over and her promising to go down in order to save Lavi from her over-protective brother, she was also left with something to wonder about. _Why would anyone think I fell in love with Lavi? I didn't do anything that suggested that, did I?_

--------------------------

-_Somewhere in the halls of the Black Order-_

"I'M SORRY KOMUI-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The poor finder had been caught by Komui and his scary mechanical pet and was pinned down against a wall.

"WHERE'S LAVI?! THAT INFERNAL TEENAGER!!!!" Komui had the eyes of a rabid wolf looking for a prey he was willing to spend is whole life searching for.

"I, I DON'T KNOW! JUST SPARE MY LIFE AND I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLLLEEAASSEEE!" And even in this situation where he was face to face with a fate possibly, probably, worse than death, this finder himself now swore to himself that if he ever lived through this, he would assist in finding the red-haired exorcist and putting an end to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erm, yeah, sorry, it's kinda short isn't it? Well yeah, I wrote it while having to study for a science test. And then I got all "must-achieve-more" and I decided to try putting up two chapters at once. In the end, I couldn't finish the other chapter and ended up not putting up this one either. Geh, sorry.

Oh, and when I mentioned the fact that this was getting too long and I'm going to end it soon, I don't mean the story, I mean this certain ARC (aka Lavi, Coffee, and Computers) is going to end. I have a couple of other ideas lined up and I wanted to start writing them, so the story itself is nowhere really near its end.


	12. Bonus Chapter!

Disclaimer: I am not Japanese, I am not a mangaka, and I definitely don't own DGM.

Note(s): Wow, okay. First off, an apology for anyone who'd been looking forward to new chapters of "Ultimate Habits". -bows- I am sorry for taking so long. Secondly, I thank all the people that read the story and reviewed despite my inactivity. I would've replied to each review personally, but then, I sort of forgot which ones I replied to and which ones I didn't so… Erm, anyway, I'd imagine that a lot of my old readers have probably abandoned me (boo-hoo, but I deserve it I suppose), but I'll still be continuing the story.

Although… This is a bonus story that I just came up with. It has nothing to do with the main storyline. Please enjoy this while I write the next chapter to UH.

--

--_In the Cafeteria_--

"Ya know… No matter how many times I look at it, I just can't get used to it." Lavi suddenly said in the middle of breakfast.

"Mumpt to mhat?" Allen asked through a mouthful of food.

With a completely melodramatic sigh the bookman-in-training stared at a certain Chinese exorcist seated across from him.

"What is it Lavi?" Lenalee asked, wondering why he was staring at her like that.

"Ah, I get it." Miranda said in a small voice. "I can't really seem to get used to it either."

Now everyone at the table, save the soba-eating Kanda, was staring at Lenalee.

"Ahhhh…" Everyone but Lavi and Miranda made a noise of understanding.

"Wh-what is it everyone?" Lenalee, by now, was feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Your hair." Lavi finally told her. "We're all so used to seeing your long pigtails and now…"

"Ahh…" The Chinese girl made the same sound of understanding. "But I can't really help the fact it got burned, I'll just wait for it to grow again."

Lenalee brought a hand up to her short hair and ran her fingers through it a bit. She really wasn't used to having such short hair either.

"Couldn't you use that 'hair-growing' potion thingy from the science department?" Lavi asked.

"But that wears off right?" Allen commented after swallowing a massive amount food.



"Long hair, short hair, do you have nothing better to talk about?" The Japanese exorcist, who had been silent up until that very moment, made an attempt to cut the conversation.

To a certain degree, he succeeded.

"I've noticed for quite a bit but, Kanda-kun's hair is really well kept isn't it?" Miranda said, only to receive the icy and murderous glare of a certain exorcist. She proceeded to apologize many times behind Lenalee.

"B-but it's true isn't it?" Krory timidly added. "He comes back with his uniform half-missing and full of wounds but his hair…"

"Maybe it's just luck?" Lenalee took a guess.

"Nah, maybe that thing is immortal." Allen said, then muttered quietly to himself, "Just like cockroaches and Kanda himself. None of them die quietly, no matter how many times you crush them."

"I HEARD THAT BEANSPROUT!" In record time Kanda' managed to lose his temper, have a vein pulsating on his forehead, unsheath mugen, and hold the black sword out in front of his white-haired 'enemy'.

"M-maybe he was a really strong shampoo?" Miranda gathered up enough self-confidence to speak again.

"Nah, all he has in his washroom is a bar of soap." Lavi replied.

"…" How and why Lavi knew this, no one tried to guess out loud.

"LENALEE!!" The sing-song voice of a guy with a sister-complex suddenly appraoched them. "Did you have a good sleep? How was your breakfast? Come, your brother a good morning kiss!"

"Uhm, good morning to you too nii-san." Lenalee said while sweat-dropping.

While Komui sobbed and complained about how 'Lenalee was starting to appraoch a difficult age and was acting cold to her brother', Allen greeted Reever who was right behind the infamous scientist. "Good morning Reever-san."

"Good morning to you too Allen and everyone." Reever looked around. Kanda already had mugen out and ready to chop someone's head off, Miranda was hiding behind Lenalee, and Allen had a mountain of plates beside him. All in all, a near-typical morning.

"Hmm, you look unusually well-rested." The bookman-in-training commented.

"Yeah, for once we actually managed to get a full night's sleep." Reever happily replied.



"…" Another silence. Everyone had the same thought on their minds: "No way.", "Impossible.", and "It's one of the signs of the apocalypse…"

"What were you guys discussing? I saw you talking when we came in." Reever asked.

"Ah, we were discussing Yu's abnormally pretty hair." Lavi informed him. Suddenly the redhead was face to face with the tip of mugen's blade.

"Oh, you guys were curious about that?" Everyone turned to look at the Chinese scientist who had managed to calm down. "I already tried researching that a long time ago."

"EH?! REALLY?!" A lot of people immediately jumped up in front of Komui. "WHAT IS IT?! WHY IS HIS HAIR NEVER DAMAGED OR ANYTHING?!"

"Eh-hem." Komui dramatically cleared his throat. "Kanda's secret to his perfect hair is…"

Everyone within hearing distance leaned forward to hear the answer.

"His strange ability to heal and regenerate so quickly."

A long silence.

"What?" Allen finally managed to say.

"Well you know how Kanda's wounds always recover so quickly and without any scars right?" Komui said.

Several finders and exorcists in the area nodded.

"Well I think it also applies to his hair." Komui continued, "Any damage to his hair, no matter how small, is probably getting all fixed up immediately."

"Ehh, so does that mean no matter how many times we cut up Yu's hair it'll always grow back to the same length?!" Lavi asked in astonishment, ignoring the murderous glare being aimed at him.

"Let's test it out! Everyone, help capture Kanda!" Allen shouted.

Suddenly, about seventy-five percent of all the people in the cafeteria jumped on the Japanese exorcist and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARDS!! I'LL KILL YOU ALLLLL!!"

--

Snip, snip! xD I haven't read new stories lately (in months actually) so I don't know if anyone else wrote the idea before me, but I hope you enjoyed it. Now, off to write the next chapter!

As always, please review! :)


End file.
